Anywhere But Home: A Yogscast Fanfiction
by Swiftwolfdarium
Summary: After a planetary expedition goes wrong, Swift crash lands in the mysterious land known as Minecraftia. Swift befriends Lalna, a member of the Yogscast, who discovers her unconscious.She convinces him to help her, despite them having just met..But there is more to Swift than meets the eye: A chain of traumatic events in her past come back to haunt her... And in more ways than one..


This isn't the beginning of the chapter, this is a sort of mini prologue that I wrote to give you an idea of what's happening.

The story starts of with the main character Swift having to manoeuvre the star ship the _Destiny_ away from a black hole. When this plan starts to fail her options become apparent: Let the ship get sucked into the black hole, not only killing her but her friends and co-workers; or go through a worm hole, a rip in time and space that will lead the ship millions of miles away. Desperate to not let any of her friends or crew members get hurt, she chooses the latter. This causes them to be transported to the other side of the galaxy in a matter of seconds, causing the ship to start breaking apart.

In a bid to save Swift, Noxley Nicodemus, her best friend, stupidly shoves her into an escape pod, much to her protestation. However he stays behind, on the rapidly disintegrating ship.

She has no idea whether he is alive or not.

Before she can even register what had happened the escape pod is sucked out of the worm hole, causing Swift to fall back and hit her head, rendering her unconscious.

"Hey, hey! Are you OK?" I groaned and opened my amber eyes very slowly and sat up to see a guy with green eyes, wearing a lab coat and goggles on top of his blonde hair was looking down at me with a look of worry on his face.

"Oh thank Notch! I thought you were, well... anyway welcome back to the land of the living! I'm Lalna." He held his hand out. I took it with my left arm, which was bionic. He helped me to my feet whilst staring at it: It was made of a black material, that I couldn't remember the name of, and where the veins should be was emerald coloured wiring. He saw me watching him and quickly looked away. He looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. I found myself smiling, people had had much worse reactions to my arm than his.

"Awesome right? From the twisted mind of Dr. J Webster."

"Um, who?" Lalna asked, clearly confused by my statement.

"He's an old friend, kind of eccentric. Also he's what most would call a mad scientist." He gave me a funny look – probably because I couldn't stop laughing. It may seem odd, but trust me, I've met a lot of people who all ask the same questions, and after a while you start to try to get the funniest reactions out of people.

"So, who are you exactly?"

"The names Veloxia Lupasa, though people tend to call me Swift."

"Well, that's a name you don't hear everyday. Where are you from, exactly?"

I pondered how I was going to answer that for a moment before saying, "What would you say if I told you I was from another planet?" He laughed, thinking it was some sort of joke.

"What like an alien? You've got to be kidding!" When I shook my head, he looked at me in disbelief.

" As he said this I looked around, I was in a meadow with a few trees and patches of flowers scattered here and there. But the thing that stuck out was the pieces of broken metal that littered it. Just like the metal from a...

"No way. That's impossible, right?" I tried to ignore my thought and end this debate. He was a sceptic, only believing something when it's backed up with evidence and facts, but then again so was I.

"Well, look at the facts: You found me in a field, surrounded by shrapnel that clearly wasn't here before; I have a bionic arm made from materials you've most likely never heard of; and to top it all of right now I should be somewhere in space. Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble." After I said all of this, his mouth fell open.

"Wow. Just wow..."Lalna murmured. I let him absorb all of this, but was surprised when I heard him say, "So, how exactly did you end up here?" This caught me off guard because that was something I hadn't even thought about..

"Um... I uh, I don't know, really." Now that he mentioned this, questions exploded in my head. Questions like 'How did I get here? And 'Just where in the world am I?' I mentioned the latter to Lalna and he said, without hesitation, "Minecraftia."

"_Why does that sound familiar?" _I thought. I knew it from somewhere. But where?

I shoved them to the back of my mind; I needed to prioritize.

"Lalna, I'm clearly not going anywhere any time soon. Can I... Can I stay with you?" He thought about this for a moment or two before saying, "Alright." I sighed with relief. He then added, "I can't just leave you here, can I? You're lucky, Minecraftia can be a scary place to get lost in."

"_How kind." _I thought.

"Thanks." At that moment my stomach growled, and I realised just how hungry I was.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving." He searched his pockets and found a piece of bread.

"Here. It's not much but it's something." I wolfed it down quickly and said, "So! Where do you live then?" He pointed behind me. I looked around and there was a small castle not too far away.

"Pretty swish, are you a king or something?"

He laughed. "I wish. Come one, the sun's going to set in a while, we don't want to be around or that." I was going to question what he meant by that but then decided against it.

After all, it's not like that's the most important thing in the world right now, right?

**Helloooooo!**

**My names is Darium, as my user name would suggest. This is the first story I posted on here, hope you like it!**

**I'll be updating this every week because I have chapters one through five on standby.**

**Anyway, follow if you want more, reviews/ comments are appreciated, I'd love to hear what you all think.**


End file.
